


I don't have a title for this yet

by TheCoffeeFox



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Happy Ending, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Leonard & Lisa & Julian are half siblings, Leonard Snart Lives, Multi, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, The Rogues (DCU) As Family, eventual julian and hartley, i might make julian a rogue, sibling nicknames
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-07 00:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13422405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCoffeeFox/pseuds/TheCoffeeFox
Summary: Working at CCPD Julian has heard all sorts of terrible things that have happened to people. However, he never expected something to happen to him. So, when everything in Julian's life falls to shit. He calls on the only people who have never let him down: his half siblings and brother-in-law.





	I don't have a title for this yet

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I haven't written anything in a very long time. But, I got this random idea for story and figured I give it a shot. Now, I have a general idea where this is going but I'm winging it for the most part. So, ya'll have been warned. 
> 
> Oh for this story Leonard is 30, Julian is 27, and Lisa is 25
> 
> I also will prolly retag this better later 
> 
> charters might be ooc

‘uhh where am I?’

Julian groaned in pain; his entire body was throbbing. It was dark; except for the soft glow of the city, illuminating the room threw the window. Julian slowly began to prop himself up on his forearms. It was then he realized he was naked and in a hotel room. Julian let out a shaky sigh, glancing around the room for anything that might trigger a memory. His eyes landed on the phone, on the bedside tale. He grabbed the phone and let out a sigh of relief when he heard a dial tone. 

Julian paused for a moment, he knew he should call 911, or Caitlyn at the very least. But, if called 911 they would send a cop from CCPD. Julian couldn’t imagine explaining this to a coworker. Nor did he want an ambulance ride to Central City General, to be poke and prodded, and further humiliated. He could call Caitlyn. He had no doubt she would help him. But, Julian just couldn’t trust her right now, or any member of Team Flash for that matter. Besides, they had enough to deal with.

With a deep breath Julian called the only person he knew he could trust. Who wouldn’t judge him, who find him, and keep him safe. The phone rang twice before Julian heard the familiar voice of his older brother.

“Who is this and what do you want?”

“L-Leo? I-its me..I uh..please.. help me…” 

Julian let out a shaky breath. He felt tears run down his face. It was then the anxiety hit him. What if Leonard didn’t remember him? Or just flat out didn’t want to help him. After all the last time they saw each other was Emma’s funeral. 

“Julian, can you hear me? Julian, you’re hyperventilating. Julian, please, I need you to calm your breathing. Breathe with me Julian. Okay? Can you do that for me Jay? Slowly now, try and match your breathing to mine okay?”

Julian didn’t even realize he was hyperventilating. But, he listen to Leonard’s calming voice. He focused on Lenard’s deep breaths and slowly started to match Leonard’s breathing. 

“That’s it Baby Jay, you’re doing great. Now, do you know where you are?” 

“No, I don’t… But, I’m.. I’m in a hotel room.”

“Alright, I’ll find you, stay where you are. I’m coming Baby Jay, don’t worry.”

“Hey, uh… Len, could you uh.. bring me some clothes please.”

“Of course. I’ll see you soon Baby Jay.”

Julian heard the line go dead and hung up the phone. Julian collapsed back on the bed. His body was in agonizing pain, his throat was unbelievably dry, and worst of all he felt dirty, so disgustingly dirty. But, he hurt too much to move. Julian curled into himself, he sniffled as he felt fresh tears run down his face. Julian closed his eyes and prayed he would wake up and this would all just be some horrible nightmare. 

Leonard hung up the phone and tossed in on the kitchen contour. Leonard let out a heavy exhale and punched the wall. Leonard’s body shook with emotion, he couldn’t tell whether it was from anger or worry. Leonard Snart was many thing. But, an overprotective older brother, was on the top of that list. It didn’t matter that Julian was technically his half-brother – Julian was his brother. Period.

If Lenard was being honest, he always worried about Julian the most. Even though Julian grew up in England; Leonard knew that not everything was as it seem to be at the Desmond manor. Julian was cynical, but, he truly did wanted to see the good in people. Whereas he and Lisa assumed everyone would always fuck them over. (At least until proven otherwise.) It didn’t help, that Emma’s death truly broke something in Julian; they were twins after all. Leonard kicked himself. If only he listen to his instincts. Leonard had known better than to have leave Julian alone so soon after Emma’s death. But, Julian somehow persuade him he would be alright. He was going on an expedition to India in search of some rock and it would all be fine. 

Leonard sighed heavily and grabbed his phone. Now wasn’t the time to regret past decisions. He sent a text to Hartley telling him to find the location of the phone Julian used to call him and to hurry. Leonard made his way back to the bedroom to get dressed. Leonard wasn’t even surprised walking into the bedroom to see Mick already dressed and packing a duffel bag.

“You heard I take it?” Leonard drawled. Mick didn’t even bother to turn around. He just tossed a wad of clothes behind him and added a first aid kit to the duffle bag. “I called Max. She’ll be here to look over Jay in the morning. How’s your hand?”

“I’ve had worse.” Leonard gave a small smile with a slight shrug. Putting on the clothes Mick had toss him. He really did get lucky with Mick. It was then Leonard’s phone beeped signaling a text from Hartley.

 

Ivory & Diamonds Luxury Hotel  
Room: 6284  
The room was rented to an Alexander Moore. Cameras show him checking in at 8:30 pm. He had a group with him, five other men, two women, (running facial recognition now) they all left at 1:47 am in a stretch limo. License plate number: 2K3F46 is own by a generic limousine company called “Luxury Rides”  
Need anything else?

 

It was moments like this that Leonard was thankful, that Hartley was such an over archiver. Leonard looked at Mick. Mick had the duffle bag in one hand and his heat gun in the other. “Grab your parka and gun. I’ll be in the van. Should I text Lisa to meet us there?”

“Not now, our first priority getting Julian. We’ll call Lisa tomorrow.” Leonard threw on his parka before seizing his cold gun off the table and following his husband out the front door.


End file.
